Rokubi: The History of Yuna
by xthedarkone
Summary: WARNING SPOILER OF ROKUBI 2: FAMILY BONDS! This is a Movie fic depicting the life of Yuna before traveling to the past, discover how Yuna became who she is and the events that led to her time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well here it is another Rokubi 'Movie' fic, basically this is a short fic based in the Rokubi universe and like most anime based movies has no real impact on the main storyline. This is just a nice little story depicting the story of Yuna from Rokubi 2: Family Bonds.

Enjoy.

* * *

**The History Of Yuna **

**Chapter 1**

**The beginning at the End**

* * *

"Push Yori!" Shouted Shiela as the two Kuniochi hid within a damp cave while Yori screamed in pain due to being in Labour. "Nearly there Yori come on!!"

Yori continued to scream in agony, even though she lived the life of a ninja and had been in many battles before, this was by far the most painful thing that she had ever felt in her life.

Yori grabbed the ground to prop herself up and found herself grasping the dirt through the pain of child birth.

Hours past and the air within this cave which had been filled with the screams of Yori were now replaced with the gurgles and moans of a baby.

"Yori…" Shiela said as she turned to Yori holding something enveloped in blankets. "…congradulations, it's a girl" She said before handing the small child to Yori.

Yori looked down at her new born daugther with tears forming in her eyes.

"No Shiela, she is much more then that, She is the last hope for our world. Everything we hope for peace in this time all rest on her shoulders now"

"So what are you going to call her?" Sheila asked, as Yori smiled warmly as a conversation with her late husband already made the choice obvious.

"Her name is….Yuna Kuraichi"

* * *

10 Years later

It had been 10 years and in this time of darkness the world had been taken over by an evil group known as Akatsuki.

The sinister group manage to collect enough of the tailed beast to furfil their plans and killed the containers holding them. The jewels of their collection were the Kyuubi from Naruto Uzamaki and the Rokubi from Ron Mitarashi!

The five great villages had already fallen along with the rest of the world, even X Kuraichi and the others of Yamakagure had fallen, the last ninja left in the world who were not allied with Akatsuki was Yori Kuraichi, who had now focused her efforts on training the daughter of X Kuraichi….Yuna!

Deep within the mountains of Yamanuchi at the peak of the Tenshi mountain a young girl stood in the green meadows that some how maintained at the high altitudes of the mountain.

This girl had short black hair and wore a simple black ninja Ki and her hair was being held back by a red ribbon.

She stood with her hands in the Dragon seal and her legs bent in a ninty degree angle as he knees pointed out eaither side. Her concentration was stern and focused until the screamings of an old woman, who was reckonized as old lady Sensei.

"NO NO NOOO YUNA THAT STANCE IS ALL WRONG!!"

Those screams caused Yuna to stumble and land on her behind on the soft grass. She looked up with an annoyed glare on her face as the old woman now stood over her.

"What the HELL did you shout out me for you stupid old HAG!!" Yuna shouted in anger as she rubbed the area of her butt where she landed.

"HAG!? Well I never! I go out of my way to teach you the anciant fighting style of the Kuraichi clan and you snap back like that!?"

Yuna now jumped up and was pressin her face against the old lady's as lightning seemed to spark inbetween them.

"You always shout at the smallest things I do wrong, why can't my Mother train instead of an old lady like you!?"

"OLD LADY!? I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT 80 IS THE NEW 50!! That's it! Enough training for today go back to the house and get some supper!" Old Lady Sensei demanded as she began to walk off in the opposite direction.

"FINE!!" Yuna shouted as she stormed off back to her home.

After the Yamakage's sister moved up to live ontop of Tenshi mountain the only other person to make it up was non other then X Kuraichi when he was searching for the Tenchi Blade to give as a present for Yori's birthday. However since the take over of Akatsuki and shortly after Yuna's birth Shiela and Yori were forced to move up into the Tenshi mountian with it being the only place that the evil group could would not think to go.

The sun was setting and Yori was cleaning dishes in the small house that had been her home for the past ten years until Yuna came barging through the front door slamming it behind her, Yori simply smiled.

"You got into another fight with old lady Sensei didn't you?" Yori asked as Yuna sat down by the table slamming her fists down upon it.

"That woman is sooo annoying! Why can't you train me Mom?" Yuna asked as Yori now brought a plate of Sandwhiches and a cup of herbal tea to the table.

"Because I do not know the Kuraichi fighting style half as well as she does and with you being a Kuraichi you have to learn their style to first unlock the Shoutengan"

"I know Mom I know, but I wish it wasn't so complicated" Yuna frowned as she eat the food in front of her.

"Yuna if there is anything I have learnt about Kuraichi's is there is nothing simple about them" Yori joked which brought a smile to Yuna's face, noticing Yuna had finished he food Yori took the plates from her. "It time for bed Yuna so rest up cause you have another long day of training tomorrow"

With that Yuna stood up and began to leave the room but stopped at the door and looked back to her mother.

"This war with Akatsuki? It will never be over will it?" She asked, even though she didn't turn to face her Mom Yori could tell there were tears forming in her daughters eyes.

Yori too forwned as she looked over to a nearby cuboard before looking back.

"No Yuna, that's why it is so important for you to learn the Kuraichi style and attain the Shoutengan so that you may use it to complete your mission. Now get cleaned up and get some sleep.

A few minutes later and Yuna was in bed calling her mother.

"Mom! Could you come in here please?" Without much time needed Yori was in the room.

"Yes Yuna, what is it?" She asked only to be surprised by the next thing she said.

"Could you tell me a story? I can't sleep" Yori chuckled at this request.

"I haven't told you a bedtime story for years, what story do you want to hear?" Yori asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Could you tell me about…my father?" Yori looked surprised for a moment.

"You want to know about X?" She asked as Yuna nodded back.

"Yeah, I can always rest easy when you talk about him. You make him sound like an amazing guy and…" However before Yuna could continue Yori cut in with a proud tone in her voice.

"…That's not me Yuna, your Father WAS an amazing guy, he was one of the greatest ninja I knew. Even though he was powerful he was also gentle and kind, he never thought of killing anyone, not even his worst enemy. He would say he would punish them, then when he defeated them he would not kill them he would simply say 'I said I was going to punish you, death is a release not a punishment a punishment is supposed to teach you a lesson. What lesson could you possibly learn if your dead?"

Yuna looked up to her mother in amazment from hearing about her father until she yawned and soon began drifting off to sleep.

Yori stopped speaking as soon as she noticed Yuna sleeping.

"Goodnight my beautiful daughter" She whispered. She then left as quitly as possible and walked back into the other room.

Yori approached the cuboard she was staring at before and opened it only to see its contents consisting of a small table with a lone picture frame on it and above it hanging from a coat line was a long Black coat with two forehead protectors around each arm, one was of Yamakagure and the other was of Konoha with a slash through it. Yori took the coat embraced almost as if a person was wearing it before picking up the picture on the table and sat down on a nearby chair wrapping the coat around her.

For an hour she stared at a picture of four young ninja, two couples who had the look of deep love in their eyes. It was then Yori remembered back to the day this picture was taken.

* * *

_**14 years ago**_

_In Middleton, America X Kuraichi and Yori who had arrived with the Triangle assult team to assist Ron Mitarashi had now fallen in Love with one another, thanks to Advice from Sheila Yori had admitted her love her X and it was that which caused X to realise his love for her._

_Ron with Shiela and X with Yori decided they wanted to celebrate their finding love for eachtother with a picture._

_As the four stood there Ron and X were talking about all things those two would talk about, mainly including astronauts and cavemen while Kim set up the camara._

_"Come one guys…" Kim began "…are we taking this picture or not?" She asked now that she had finished setting up the camara._

_"Ok Kim-domo we are…" Yori said as she then turned to Sheila "…once again Shiela thanks for convincing me to just tell X about my feelings for him" She finished with a bow as Sheila put her arm around her._

_"Well Yori you and I have found some real idiots to fall in love with so we have to explain everything to them" It was then the two stopped talking and looked over the Shiela and Yori as Ron said with confusion._

_"Did you say something?" That caused the two girls to laugh before joining their men. Yori and Shiela stood in between X and Ron as Kim looked through the camara lense as she said._

_"Ok guys say 'Ninja"_

_"NINJA" And with that the picture was taken to forever be remembered._

* * *

"I promise X…" Yori began as she looked at the picture with tear soaked eyes "…I will change how it all happened! I will save you, you died to save Yuna and me and I promise we will both come through for you"

It was in that moment the door creeked open and a tall female figure walked in, it was too tall and slender to be Old Lady Sensei. Yori soon reckonized the long black hair and green tinted skin to be non other then Shiela.

"Sheila!?" Yori stated obviously as Shiela entered into the room and bowed to Yori.

"Hey there Yori, long time no see" She replied in a pleasant tone. It was then however that Yori figured out the reason Shiela was now here.

"Wait if you are here does that mean…" Yori did not have time to finish as Shiela was all ready with an answer.

"…That's right, we found it and it's being kept safe with us for now. All we need is for Yuna to complete her Taijutsu training then have her come complete her training with us"

"I understand…" Yori replied as she bowed her head "…Thankyou Shiela" As Shiela was about to leave Yori looked over to and asked. "How is he doing?"

Sheila stopp at the door and turned her head to see Yori in the corner of her eye before responding.

"He'e getting weaker…we don't have much time left" and as soon as she had come Shiela had bowed and left leaving no one but Yori and her thoughts in the room.

An Hour later Yori was heading to bed herself but not before slipping her had in into the room her sleeping Yuna.

She smiled warmly at the sight before whispering to herself.

"Well Yuna, I hope you're ready? Because now that we have IT, your training is going really count. Sleep well my daughter"

And with that Yori closed the door and allowed her daughter her time of peace before having to endure the times ahead.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

]] Chapter 2

**Coming of age, a new master revealed.**

It had been two years since Shiela had visited Yori and told her of the news. And for those past two years Yuna had trained hard in her taijutsu and was now at a peak that only Taijutsu masters like Rock Lee and Gai Sensei were known for.

Yuna now stood in the same spot where two years ago she would argue with old lady Sensei, the old lady who now lay in a deck chair and watched as the now twelve year old Yuna Kuraichi, stood motionless awaiting for something to happen.

That something took the form of Yori who appeared out of thin air behind her with her hands axed ready to strike. As she swung them down Yuna threw her forearm up and with all her strengh blocked the attack and then threw a kick behind her to hit nothing but air.

Yuna turned around to see her mother land gracefully on the ground and offered her a bow. Yori then spoke.

"Not bad Yuna, but you are going to have to do better then that to pass your test! And do not think because you are my daughter I shall go easy on you!" She said as she prepaired her fighting stance as Yuna also prepared one.

"Mom if you ever went easy on me…" She paused as she went into a run towards Yori "…I would never forgive you!!!"

Yori prepared herself for her daughters attack only to see Yuna fade right through her, a techique she reckonized.

"_Shadow crawling!? Ha, she is her father's daughter!_" As she grabbed the fist that seem to appear out of thin air and soon the rest of the arm to throw it over her shoulder.

Yuna landed again after he air time and charged again and began throwing punches and kicks which Yori ducked a weeved around, almost without effort. Yuna attempted another punch which Yori also avoided but then rushed past the arm and dealt a furious barrage of punches to Yuna's guy before leaping in the air and dealed her a kick to the chest which sent her hurtling back a few feet.

Yuna stumbled along with her arms limp and legs trembling, but still did her best to be on her guard. Yori however broke her form.

"I do not think you are ready for the test Yuna, let's go in and…." However before Yori could finish Yuna screamed.

"NO!!!!" Yori looked up in shock as he daughters tear soaked eyes seemed to change for a split second. Even though the change did not last long Yori reckonized what she saw…The Shoutengan!

"No Mom! I have to pass this test and move on!! You talk about my Father all the time, and even though I never got a chance to meet him I've always looked upto him. You told me he gave up his life so that WE could live. So I cannot lose here, I have to pass so that I may come closer to meeting him. I will focus EVERYTHING on it!!!"

"Everything?" Yori repeated as she got an idea before continuing "Well you better, because at this rate you will NEVER get to see your Father!" Yuna felt as if with those words Yori had just dealt the strongest blow of all. And without chance for more words Yori set of with her fist clenched. "Now to end this so that you can learn the truth…YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO EVER SEE YOUR FATHER!!!"

With those knife like words stabbing through her mind Yuna felt something deep down serge until it began to work its way upto her chest then up to her eyes, the pressure forced her to slam them shut until it became too much and she opened them…

Yori looked on in amazment to see her fist had been intercepted, by Yuna. She looked down as Yuna raised her head and her black haired fringe parted to reveal her eyes. Yori almost felt her own eyes well up at the sight of it, almost as if HE was there looking back at her. The white of Yuna's eye had turned red and had a black 'X' within the centre of which was a pure white pupil, without a doubt it was the legendary Shoutengan!

"I can't…" Yuna began through her greeted teeth "…I can't lost anymore! My Father would not lose! He is the very reason I'm still alive, he is my hero! And I must have my chance to meet him. Even if that means going, THROUGH YOU!!!"

Without another word being wasted Yuna doove her fist straight into Yori's gut before grabbing the rest of her arm and tossing her mother over her shoulder.

As Yori slammed to the ground she felt the air strickened from her by the force and as she opned her eyes gasped at the sight of Yuna now with her face inches from her own with a Kunai placed against her throat.

A few minutes later and Yuna seemed to snap back into reality as she saw the position she was in. She quickly leapt up and dropped her Kunai and covered her mouth in shock.

"Mother I'm soooo sorry I, I…" She then paused as she began to notice the change in her vision, everything seemed clearer and more in focus then ever. It was then Yori interupted.

"…Yuna, you have nothing to apologise for…" Yori said as she stood up and dusted herself off "…you have past your test by unlocking the bloodline limit of the Kuraichi, the Shoutengan!"

Yuna gasped at that news.

"I…I have?" She questioned as Yori chuckled and placed her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"Yes, does the world not seem clearer now? Can you take in every detail of what your looking at no matter how far away it might be?" Yuna looked around to see her Mother was right, her vision was improved. She then saw as her Mother was pointing towards a nearby pond which Yuna slowly walked towards and stared down into to see her eyes had indeed changed.

Shocked at first but then grew more comfortable with it the more she would stare into these eyes, like they had been hers for her entire life. It was then did Yuna feel her Mothers hands rest on her shoulders and saw her reflection behind her own in the water.

"Yuna, you have my looks and my personality but your eyes….have always come from your Father, as well as your kind heart. Now that you have passed your test it is time to pack up and leave" Yori finished much to Yuna's confusion as she saw her Mom begin to leave.

"Leave? Where are we going?" She asked as she soon felt her Shoutengan deactivate.

Yori stopped in her tracks, turned to her Daughter and with a confident smirk on her face replied.

"We are going to meet your New teacher!"

One Week Later

The Trek had been long and fearless, as Yuna and Yori travelled only by night and only using small roads and paths so as to avoid the Akatsuki patrol parties. But all worth it as the two had soon foundd there way to a large woodland area outside of the once great village Konoha known as the Forest of Death!

"I don't get it Mom…" Yuna asked as the two made their way through the thick trees and bushes "…Why do we have to go all this way for my new training?"

"Because Yuna, your teacher has been gaurding something here and it was too risky for him to go anywhere with it, well here we are" Yori finished as she looked up a large tree.

Yuna followed her Mothers gaze until she saw at the peak of the tree there was a house built onto it. She then looked over and saw her Mom now running up the tree by serging the Chakra to her feet.

"Come on Yuna just like we practiced" And with that Yuna did as instructed and followed Yori up the tree until they had reached the house and approached the front door, however Yori nhad one last thing to say to Yuna "Now remember this Yuna, this is you new master so treat him with respect. Oh and don't make an issue about his face" Before Yuna could ask her mom what she meant the door was opened from the other side.

Standing on the other side was a woman with long black hair and pale green skin, she simply wore tattered black pants with some ninja sandles and a green tank top.

"Shiela, it is good to see you again" Said Yori as she and the woman now revealed as Shiela bowed to one another.

"Likewise Yori…" Shiela replied before looking at the young Yuna behind Yori. She leaned over and looked down to the girl. "…and its good to see you again Yuna, you really have grown since I last saw you" She said with a chuckle while all Yuna could say was.

"Sorry but, have we met?" Shiela chuckled again and patted her on the head.

"Of Course you wouldn't remember, I was there when you were born Yuna, I helped deliever you" Yuna was stunned to hear this. Yori had never spoke about her birth so she never really knew how it happened.

After the greetings the three entered the household and it was there that Yuna saw another figure in the room. He stood infront of the nearby fireplace as the flames licked and crackeld, and was shrouded in an old raggered cloak. Yori and Shiela bowed the man and Yuna followed suit as Yori said.

"It is good to see you in good health….Mitarashi-San" The man in the cloak chuckled at Yori's statement.

"Good health' I think is not the best way to describe it Yori…" He said before turning to the other and pulling back his hood. Yuna was shocked at what she saw, the man had long blonde hair with a long fringe which almost covered his face but through the hair Yuna could see have his fave covered in strange black lightning marks which covered the right side of his face, his right eye had also changed for the white in them had turned black and unlike the other the brown pupil was now a dead white. He took a few steps forward before continuing.

"…but yeah it is good to see you too" It was then that Yori walked behind Yuna and placed her hands on her daughters Shoulders.

"Here she is Yuna Kuraichi, I want you to meet Ron Mitarashi!"

Ron approached Yuna and leaned down so his eyes were but and inch from her own.

"I don't scare you do I kid?" Ron asked as he soon saw Yuna's eyes change to the Shoutengan.

"You've just got a funny eye, what's scary about that? I've got special eyes too!!" Ron smiled to that statement almost as if he was expecting it, he stood back up and looked down at her with a hint of pride in his stare and said.

"Yep, you are the Daughter of X alright"

During this comotion Yuna had no noticed her Mother along with Shiela had left her back and were by the door carrying a small item which was wrapped in cloth.

"Mom, where are you going?" Yuna deactivated the Shoutengan and asked as Yori turned back to her.

"Yuna, Shiela and I must return to mount Tenshi to keep this item safe" Yuna not liking the sound of this ran to her Mother and grabbed her arms, scared to lose her Mom.

"But why!? What is that item and what makes it so special!?" Yori and Yuna clutched eachother in a deep hug.

"Another time I shall reveal that to you, but it is important in our mission and as long as it is here it is in danger. Now Yuna listen to me, promise me that when your training it over you will come straight back to Mount Tenshi, do you Promise!?"

Yuna whipped the tears away from her face before putting on a brave face and nodding to her mother.

"Yeah Mom I promise" Yori smiled and kissed her on the head.

"At a girl, I will see you soon…" With that Yori stood up and bowed to Ron. "…please look after her" She asked he returned the bow and Ron rested his hands on Yuna's shoulders to reply.

"With my life Yori, and I promise this will all soon be over…" It was then he looked over towards his wife Shiela. "…and you take care of yourself too!" Shiela simply smiled with tear soaked eyes and bowed her head slightly almost as if she was not going to see him again.

Without anymore being said Yori and Shiela left and it was that which caused Yuna's brave face to drop to tears.

"WHY DOES MOM HAVE TO GO!?" It did not take long for Ron to kneel down and take Yuna into a warm hug.

"It's going to be ok Yuna I know it seems hard, it's not fair for us to rest everything on you like this but listen to me Yuna…." Ron paused to look Yuna straight in the eyes. "…to save the world, you Father and everyone hurt by Akatsuki you have to buckle up and work hard, because all our hopes now rest in you. Yuna Kuraichi!"

Yuna heard these warms words and looked upto Ron who simply smiled warmly back to her and nodded in approval.

"I know you can do it Yuna, you have the fire of both X and Yori burning deep in your heart. You CAN do this, your were born to do this!"

Yuna whipped the tears away again and looked upto Ron again with a confident smirk that Ron knew his old friend X Kuraichi to where as she procliamed to the heavans!

"ALRIGHT MITARASHI SENSEI…LET'S GET TO WORK!!"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

**Not alive…but not quite dead!**

It had been a year since Yuna was left under the guide of Ron Mitarashi for the remaining of her training.

Now 14 she had trained long and hard everyday with her new mentor and soon newest friend Ron who was kind in heart but was still the toughest teacher she ever had and made her Mother seem like nothing.

Now however Yuna and Ron stood in the ruins of the central building in the forest of death. In the old arena where Ron once stood with Yuna's parents to compete in the Chunin exams with its roof collapsed to nothing but rubble allowing the sun to glime in, Yuna Kuraichi stood firmly with her hands in the Ram seal gathering Chakra as Ron spoke.

"Today is examination day Yuna, I've taught you as best as I can and now it is time to see if you are ready to return home and begin your 'real' mission!" Ron paused as she notice the chakra grow more intense around the young Yuna.

"My bloodline limit, works by controlling both water AND earth chakra's together. Now I've been studying a way to turn this into a technique for you to use but as you know, earth is NOT your element. Your Mother was a water, which would make you one and you Father used Wind techniques! So I used that to help create YOUR own individual element style…"

However before Ron could finish Yuna engaged a number of seals before shouting.

"**Ice Style, Freeze wall Jutsu!**"

Those words caused Ice to erupt from the ground beneath her and formed a wall between herself and Ron as he finished his sentence.

"…Ice!" He smiled as he saw Yuna through the clear Ice blockade and new her exam was not over yet. "Now the next part of you exam is to use the 'other' technique I taught you to destroy this wall and walk towards me"

Yuna quickly nodded and wasted no time preforming more hand seals which the likes of Kakashi and Sasuke would be familiar. Her hand was then directed toward the ground in a claw like shape until a lightning like Chakra began to snap and crackle from it with a noise which sounded like birds chirping. Yuna took one huge leap back as the technique began to form into a ball, she thrusted it into the ground beneath her with its completion and began to charge towards the ice wall she had created, leaving a small trench in its wake.

When she was in stricking distance she thrusted her hand into the wall and screamed her techniques name…

"**CHIDORI!" (Thousand birds chirping)**

Ron found himself stepped back as the impact of her technique caused the wall to crack. The cracks covered the entire wall and Ron braced himself for it to shatter to find it was not moving.

He looked towards Yuna whos fist was still planted deep within the wall, her head hung low as she breathed heavily from using two very powerful chakra based techniques one after the other. He saw how tired she was for using so much Chakra and came up with one theory….she was not ready.

With a cheerful tone Ron placed his hand behind his head and began to walk away saying.

"Oh well Yuna you don't seem to be ready just yet. But don't worry I'm sure with a bit more training you'll be ready next year"

Yuna did not react to these words and was about to feel her eyes dweel with tears until she realised she had one more thing left to try and with a smile on her face she began to once again surge Chakra through her hand which was embeded in the wall of ice.

Ron stopped as he felt this new surge of Chakra, he knew it was not the Chidori but he also knew he had felt this type of Chakra use before.

"Impossible!" He thought to himself as he swung around to see Yuna's hand once again emblazed with a lightning like chakra.

He slowly approached the wall with a proud smile as the chakra built up until Yuna tightly clenched her fist causing an explosion of chakra to erupt and caused the wall to shattter to the ground.

Ron stood there in awe at the site as Yuna approached him and stopped infront of him with a proud smirk on her face as she asked.

"So, what's my grade?"

Ron looked down towards his students with great pride before looking up to imatate as if he was thinking about Yuna's 'grade' before looking back down to reply.

"I would say about….B….Minus!" Yuna returned the smile her teachers was giving and wasted know time letting the happiness of passing her exam take over as she leapt up to hug Ron as tight as she could.

A few minutes later Ron and Yuna were making their way back to the house until Ron turned to Yuna to ask.

"Yuna I got to know, but do you know that technique you were using back there? Cause I know I did not teach you it" Yuna looked down towards her right hand which had been burnt from using her new technique.

"I don't know she replied, I just kinda…knew how to do it. Like it was instinct, Why? Is it important?" She askked looking back upto Ron who had his heads in the clouds.

"Well actually Yuna, that techinque you used was known as the Shouten Naguru…and it was once used by you Father"

With that Yuna stopped in her tracks which eventually caused Ron to stop also when he realised.

"Mitarashi-Sensei…what was my Father like?" That questioned seem to leave Ron in a state of confusion until Yuna continued. "I used to always ask my Mom and all she would ever tell me was that 'he was a great man who died for me' and although I'm proud to know that of him I wish to know more!"

Ron approached Yuna and placed his hands upon her shoulders.

"Well Yori was right, he was a great man…" However before Ron could continue Yuna yelled.

"I know that! But is that all I'm to EVER know about him!?" Without giving Ron chance to answer she stormed off to a nearby ledge to look over the forest. It did not take long however till Ron walked alongside her and spoke.

"Your Father… my closest friend, was many things Yuna. He was like Fire and Ice, Earth and Air. He was the calmest ocean and the angriest storm, most men would kill for his power…and rule the world when they got it! Yuna you are not just the daughter of X and Yori Kuraichi, you are the last of a legacy. Everything that is great about both X and Yori and the whole Kuraichi clan now rests in you. You Yuna are the last hope to save this once beautiful world, and X gave his life to ensure of that. You want to know what kind of man you Father is? He was, he IS a hero and I'm honored to have ever known him"

Yuna felt her eyes dampen with tears to hearing her Father being described in such a way. Never had such words been used to decribe him and it is exactly what she wanted to hear about him.

"Thankyou Sensei" Yuna said as she whipped away the potential tears that were all ready to stream down her face.

"Your welcome Yuna and…" Ron however was cut short when an explosion was heard coming from the village of Konoha.

"Konoha is being attacked!!" Ron screamed in panic. Yuna did not seemed to mused by this.

"So what, Konoha is deserted their just attacking empty buildings"

"No Yuna, we just wanted Akatsuki to think that before moving in the refugees!" That news certainly did its job to shock Yuna.

"Well then what are we waiting for!? Let's go save them!" She barked as she began to run off in the direction of Konoha only to feel Ron's hand grab her.

"No Yuna! Not you, your training is complete now. You are to return to mount Tenchi to finish your mission!" Yuna however was having non of that.

"WHAT!? NO WAY!? I'm NOT leaving you to fight them alone. Sensei please THIS is why you trained me, you can't teach all you have in this last year and then expect me to leave when a battle finally arrives!"

Ron looked down at her for a few moments before smiling warmly.

"Your right Yuna, I do need you in this fight…" Yuna smiled then walked ahead of Ron.

"Alright then well lets go kick some A…" Yuna however was not given chance to finish as she felt a strong blunt pain at the back of her head before losing conciousness.

Ron stood there, his hands still clasped together from knocking Yuna out before finishing what her was saying.

"…but not as much as the world needs you" Ron pulled out a pen and paper from his pocket and scribbled down a note on it before placing it in one of Yuna's pockets and leaving her there to fight whatever evil had come before the once great leaf village.

Yuna slowly felt her eyes opening as conciousness soon returned to her. As she picked herself up she noted the postion of the sun as it had already began to set telling her that 4 hours had passed since she last spoke to Ron, she soon figured out what had happened and wasted no time heading off towards Konoha.

Yuna was in for a shock on her arrival at village only to find it in ruins. Black smoke rose into the sky and bathed which was once one of the main five villages in darkness.

Yuna restrained herself from vomiting from the site of slim chicken wire spread across the buildings like a spiders web and the dead bodies which now scattered around the streets as best she could. However she soon lost the need to be sick and gained the need to cry when in regards to what she saw upon the great wall of the past hokages.

Carved into this mountainside were carvings of the first, Second, Third, fouth AND Fifth Hokage. It was what she saw on the Fifths carving which caused her to cover her mouth in horror.

Ron Mitarashi, her Sensei and dear friend for the past year was battered and beaten and was now strapped to the head carving by slim metal wires the sharpness of which caused blood to trickle down his body as it cut through his dead skin.

"Quite fitting really…" Said a strange new voice from the shadows "…he was so upset about losing his Mother the Fifth Hokage, what better way to spend the rest of eternity then up their with her!"

Yuna quickly turned around as the source of the voice made nitself known as he walked into the orange glow of the setting sun.

He was a tall slim middle aged man with long greyish hair with a long nose and very pointy features and his eyes seemed to be unnaturally diloleted. His cloak was easily reckonied as one of the Akatsuki.

"Y…You did ALL this!?" Yuna demamded.

"Yes…ha ha, this is my art!" He chuckled as he looked around the display, but theses very words disgusted Yuna.

"ART! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"

"Alister, Alister Allgeretto at your service" He answered with a bow. "And yes Art, especially my masterpiece with him up there! It was easy to kill him, especially since he is no longer in his…prime. Ron Mitarashi was once one of the most feared ninja in the world, but ever since he had the Rokubi taken from him, he became weak!"

Yuna had heard enough and soon felt something deep within her body begin to boil until it consumed her.

"SHUT UP!!!!!!" With that an explosion of green Charka erupted from Yuna. "YOU HORRIBLE MAN IF IT TAKES EVERYTHING IN MY BEING I'M GOING TO GET REVENGE!"

Alister watched on with shock as he thought to himself.

"_This girl, she uses a strange Chakra I've never seen before. But it looks like she cannot control it, this should be easy_"

Without anymore dely Yuna lashed out and charged the man, but the man's speed was too great and he simply leapt high into the air, he then slung open his cloak to reveal two long black gloves on with a strange device erecting from it and up Alisters Arms to a special breast plate which consisted of two rolls of tightly wrapped wire. With a quick flick of his wrists he pointed his fingers towards Yuna and from the the gloves fired the same metal wires that covered Konoha. They quickly restrianed Yuna and limited her movements.

She struggled as best she could unitl Chakra seemed to surge through the wires and burn all her body.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" She screamed in pain as she felt her Chakra being struck from her.

Alister landed while chuckling to himself.

"Nice try with that strange Chakra girl, but now that you are entangled in my wires I can literally crush the Chakra right out of you!"

Yuna could feel that what Alister was saying was true, she watched as her own chakra which was at first a strange green colour but soon changed to the normal blue as it steamed off her body and vanished.

Yuna's eyes felt heavy and weak as her body seemed to slowly shut down on her, she soon found herself falling to her knees as Alister approached her.

"Now I could just kill you, but cold murder is soooo ugly. I want to make you death slow, and beautiful" His tone dropped to a more sinister one as he closed in and stretched out a long piece of chicken wire.

An hour later and Yuna found her breathing restricted as she was being levitated over the ground by her neck via the metal wires.

"_Is this how my last hours are to be spent? I guess I will never get to save the world…and I guess that means I will never get to meet my dad…_" Her thoughts then stopped when she realised that last thing and thought… "…_NO!!"_

An entire week had passed and travelling through the ruins of Konoha was a woman on horse back. She looked on in discuss as to what had happened to these poor villages. She also looked upto the great mountain of the old Hokages only to find a body was hung up to the face of the Fifth. The woman decided to proceed on threw this horrific place quickly. However as she came to the outside of the village it was there she got her biggest shock.

Hung a ten feet from the ground off the branch of a huge tree a young girl, barely in her teens hanging from a sharp tight wire which cut deep into her neck.

"Oh my god!" She woman gasped as she quickly haulted her horse and leapt off to aid the young girl.

A few minutes later and the Woman had succeeded in getting this poor child down from the tree. She examined her body expecting it to be lifeless but was shocked when the young girl took in a huge gulp of air but kept her eyes shut.

"You're alive!?" She gasped again still in shock to see this young girl almost return from the dead. The girl coughed and replied.

"No, not alive…but not quite dead!" In saying that the girls eyes snapped opened and revealed her red eyes with the black X and white pupil centre…The Shoutengan!

Yuna had spent an hour explaining everything that had happened to the woman who had saved her and was now rubbing ointment on her neck, the strain of being hung by such a fine wire had seriously scarred her neck. The woman however simply covered her mouth in shock as soon as she was done.

"Oh my God, this is all horrible, to think all our hopes have been rested on the shoulders of a young girl"

"It's ok I actually want to do it so as I can finally meet my…" Yuna stopped however as she had slipped her hands into her pocket and discovered a piece of paper that was not there before. She quickly pulled it out and read.

Dear Yuna

_If you are reading this you have just woken up after I knocked you out and I bet you are pretty pissed at me (sorry again for that) But the chances are that in my weakened state this is most likely my last battle, you have finished you training and now you must return home not just because I want you to, but because you promised your Mother you would return as soon as your training was over. Take care Yuna and I hope meeting your Father does for you what it did for me._

_Your Sensei and Friend_

_Ron Mitarashi._

_P.S: Back at the tree house there is a box under my bed, think of it as a graduation gift._

Yuna placed the piece of paper close to her heart before putting it back in her pocket.

"I have to go home, I suggest you leave too I doubt Akatsuki are done with this place quite yet it is still not safe" To those words the Woman stood up and went into her back which she was carrying with her this whole time.

"Wait, before you go please take this…a girl a pretty as you should not have to bare a scar like that, this scarf will conceal it" She said as she handed Yuna a long red scarf which the young Kuraichi gladly took and wrapped around her neck which allowed the tail to flow down her back. Yuna looked at the woman and hugged her tightly as if she were her oldest friend.

"Thankyou SO much for all you have done for me"

"Yuna, if you have been chosen to save the world from this chaos then it was my duty. Now go and save the world from Akatsuki"

Yuna nodded and wasted no time leaving to continue her mission.

Yuna's first stop was at Ron's old home, she had followed her instructions and looked under the bed to find the box, it was after opening the box did she see her gift.

It was two short blades, the standered Anbu class weapons that were holstered in a special 'X' shaped holster. After strapping it to her hips Yuna approached the door and looking up to the skies pleaded to the heavens.

"Time for me to return…home!"

It had taken four days for Yuna to make her way to the Tenshi Mountains and climb to its sumit. She now walked through the green fields which flowed in the cool air of its altitude, oh how she had missed the smell of the sweet mountain flowers. No matter how bad things may have seemed the smell of this place always seemed to sooth her spirit.

After a small walk Yuna found herself back home just as Yori was walking out with some sheets that needed to be hung out until she noticed her daughter and dropped them as tears of joys filled her eyes.

"Yuna? Is that you?"

"Hey Mom I'm back" Yuna said in a cheerful tone.

"YUNA! YOU'RE BACK!" Yori yelled as she ran out and embraced her daughter tightly in her arms.

It did not take long for Shiela and Old lady Sensei to come see what all the comotion was about.

"Yuna!" Shiela yelled.

"My dear you're back!" Added old lady Sensei as the tow then joined in a group hug. When they broke apart Shiela had to ask.

"So how is Ron?" That news caused Yuna's face to sadden, and from that Shiela knew already.

"Shiela Ron he… well what happened was he….I…" However before Yuna could finish Sheila had pulled her into a tight hug as heavy tears had already begun to stream down her cheeks.

"It's ok Yuna, I get it. Ron had predicted his time was near, that's why he asked me to come with Yori and help protect the item"

Yuna and Shiela embraced as they along with Yori weeped over the death of one of the worlds greatest ninja. Until Yuna parted from Shiela with a question after wiping her tears away.

"What item?" Yuna asked. As Yori, Sheila and the Old lady all looked at one another.

"Yuna my daughter, I think it is time for you to learn you mission, follow me" Doing as instructed the three ladies went inside.

After all of them had taken a seat Yori pulled out an item which Yuna reckonized from a year ago with when her Mother had left, it was still in the same old cloth until Yori revealed the item underneith. It was a little stone Monkey with tamborines in it's hands. Yuna looked on in confusion until Yori spoke.

"This Yori, is the Tempus Simia!"

"Tempus what?" Yuna asked as her mother handed her the small stone monkey.

"Tempus Simia, it is latin, for Time Monkey!" Yuna held out the Simia with a look of disbelief.

"Are you saying that this thing can travel through time!?"

"Yes Yuna, and you are going to use it to travel back in time and change the fate of this world, do you understand?"

"Yeah Mom I do, lets do this!" Yuna stated as she pointed the Tempest Simia out Yori however stopped her.

"Wait! You need training on how to use it Yuna, or else you could end up going as far back as the dinosaur age!"

"She is right Yuna…" Added Shiela "…Ron and I had been studying the tempest Simia for a while before you and Yori showed up. I think we should all get some rest then tomorrow I will teach you how to control the Tempest Simia"

With that agreed on the four ladies all decided to get some sleep knowing tomorrow the world would change forever.

It was midnight and Yori had awoken to get some water when she had noticed out on the fields under a tree looking up into the moonlight was Yuna. Yori approached until the site of Yuna's now exposed neck took her by shock.

"Did the one who killed Ron do that to you?" She asked as she noticed the scarring on her daughters neck.

Yuna did not look instead she simply nodded to answer her Mothers question.

"This is nothing compared to how I had to see Ron, Mom…it was horrible. And the guy seemed to enjoy it! He called it his…'art'! I promise I will punish him for what he did! Mark my words I WILL kill him!!"

It was saying that did Yuna soon feel her Mothers palm slap her across the face. Yuna looked to her Mother in shock until Yori explained her actions.

"Never under any circumstances think like that Yuna, that was not how your Father would deal handle such a situation!" That confused Yuna.

"But Ron was one of my Fathers closes friends, are you saying my Dad would not want to get revenge for his friend!?" Yuna argued.

"No, in fact your Father would forgive that man!" Yuna could not understand what she was hearing. "Your Father used to have a saying, but I feel that is something you must learn from him youself. All I will say is this, Revenge is never an option especially for one of the Kuraichi"

"I don't understand what you mean Mom" Yuna said as she rubbed her now red cheek.

"When you spend some time with you Father, you soon will my dear. I promise" With that Yori stood up and left her daughter to her thoughts until Yuna called back to her.

"Mom…" Yori stopped and turned to face Yuna "…was Dad really that forgiving?" Her question was answered by a simple nod of the head before Yori turned and left Yuna to think about the kind of man her Father must have been to be able to forgive like that.

The next morning had arrived and out in the fields of Mount Tenshi Yuna, Yori, Shiela and the Old Lady Sensei stood. Yuna held the Tempest Simia in her hands as Shiela paced up and down in front of her explaining the idle to her.

"Now the Tempest Simia requires to be have it's head attached at a certain point at a certain time of day in order for it's time travelling powers to be unlocked…luckily though while you were training with Ron last year Yori and I already went to the temple and activated the Tempest Simia. Now all that is needed is for you to focus you chakra into the idol. When you do that a portal will open and you will be allowed to enter. However it won't be as easy as you think, you see in order to find the right time and place you need to travel within that realm and search for it. However since there is an infinate source of space and time within the realm of the Tempus Simia it would take absolute Focus to be able to search for one spercific place in time. That is why only YOU, are able to go. You see Yuna we need the focusing powers of your Shoutengan. Only that has the great focus needed to find such a small thing in such a vast area. Are you ready to give it a go?"

Sheila's question was answered by a firm nod of Yuna's head.

"Good…" Said Yori as see placed a clock down on the ground in front of Yuna "…Yuna I want you to look at the clock then open a portal and try to travel five minutes into the future. Are you ready?" Yori waited until Yuna's eyes snapped open to reveal the Shoutengan. "…Begin!"

Without wasting any time Yuna did as instructed and moved her Chakra into the Idle. Suddenly the crystal in the Monkeys head lit up and fired a strange beam of light from which opened up a whole. Yuna quickly jumped in and found herself spinning in some strange orange like vortex, at first she was dazed but soon found her Shoutengan was making everything seem easier to see. Yuna found what she thought to be the right place and headed towards it.

A portal opened and Yuna leapt out, to find Shiela, Yori and the old lady still standing their waiting for her.

"So how did I do…" However out of nowhere Yori leapt up and grabbed her daughter in a strong hug.

"Oh thank goddness you are alright Yuna" She cried as she held on tighter to her only child.

"Mom relax, it was only five minutes right?" She asked in confusion as Shiela rubbe the back of her neck.

"Well actaully Yuna, you were gone for…five hours!" Yuna felt a huge sweat drop down the back of her head.

"Oooooooh dear, hehe. Sorry Mom"

Many hours had past but to Yuna it had only been at least one hour. But after every attempt she got closer and closer.

"Ok I think you are ready, Yuna. Now I have told you about the time when you need to arrive, do you think you are ready to go?"

Yuna nodded her head.

"Yeah Mom, I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be!" With that vote of confidence Yori approached her daughter and embraced her as if it would be her last chance to do so.

"Yuna I just want you to know, I'm so proud of you and no matters what happens I love you, with all my heart. Yuna Kuraichi, my daughter the fate of the world rests in your hands!"

Yuna held onto her Mother as tight as she could before breaking away and saying.

"I love you too Mom, and don't worry I WILL stop all this from happening!" It was then Sheila's turn to offer some advice.

"Now while your there you cannot tell anyone about who you really are!"

"Not even one person?" Yuna asked.

"Well I suppose you could tell the past me, I mean I like keeping a good secret and telling me can't change anything, fair enough Yuna you can tell me if you have to. And hey go say hi to Ron for me will ya?" Sheila asked as Yuna gave her a great big hug.

"I will Shiela and thanks" Yuna then turned around and opened the portal as the Old Lady shouted to her.

"Now remember Yuna, don't you take NO stick from anyone! If you are the Daughter of X and Yori Kuraichi then I can't see that being a problem" With that Yuna rubbed one final tear from her face before leaping through into the unknown as she went into the past, to save the future!

_**18 Years Earlier - Middleton**_

The dark streets were deserted, the sun had set almost two hours ago, the only sign of life in the streets were a pair of cats fighting over the carcass of a Vole that one of them had found.

Suddenly, something new broke the silence of the night, it starts out as a small speck of blue electrical light hanging in the air, it sparked for a moment before suddenly expanding to an incredible length, the light grew larger and took shape, eventually it took the shape of a large circle of blue swirling light hanging in the air, a portal. For a moment the portal just hung there doing nothing. Suddenly without warning a figure shot from the portal at high speed. The figure landed roughly on the ground and lost it's footing.

"Ow!" the figure moaned in a feminine tone and she hit the ground hard.

The figure slowly stood back up and turned around to face the portal she had shot from only to watch as it shrunk and vanished from existence.

She quickly turned to check her surroundings and made her way towards the nearest light source, a small news stand under a street light, as she stepped into the light her features were revealed to anybody who may have been watching. She was a young girl, no older than 14, she had short black hair held back by a red headband and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and a pair of tight black shorts, her legs were wrapped in bandages all the way down to her feet where she wore a pair of ninja sandals. Around her neck she wore a length of red ripped fabric that looked like a scarf that hung behind her back and trailed down to her knees. Finally strapped to the back of her hips in an 'X' pattern were two sheaths containing ANBU standard issue short swords with blades about the length of a persons forearm.

She looked into the newsstand and quickly spotted a discarded copy of the paper, she quickly grabbed it and looked at the front page, more accurately the date.

"Good, I made it" she muttered as she read the date.

She quickly discarded the paper and started to run down the street. After running for a few minutes she leaped up to the nearest rooftop in one bound with ease and started to make her way towards her destination.

_**Later That Night - Middleton**_

The dark streets were deserted, the sun had set almost two hours ago, the only sign of life in the streets were a pair of cats fighting over the carcass of a Vole that one of them had found.

Suddenly, something new broke the silence of the night, it starts out as a small speck of blue electrical light hanging in the air, it sparked for a moment before suddenly expanding to an incredible length, the light grew larger and took shape, eventually it took the shape of a large circle of blue swirling light hanging in the air, a portal. For a moment the portal just hung there doing nothing. Suddenly without warning a figure shot from the portal at high speed. The figure landed roughly on the ground and lost it's footing.

"Ow!" the figure moaned in a feminine tone and she hit the ground hard.

The figure slowly stood back up and turned around to face the portal she had shot from only to watch as it shrunk and vanished from existence.

She quickly turned to check her surroundings and made her way towards the nearest light source, a small news stand under a street light, as she stepped into the light her features were revealed to anybody who may have been watching. She was a young girl, no older than 14, she had short black hair held back by a red headband and brown eyes. She wore a black tank top and a pair of tight black shorts, her legs were wrapped in bandages all the way down to her feet where she wore a pair of ninja sandals. Around her neck she wore a length of red ripped fabric that looked like a scarf that hung behind her back and trailed down to her knees. Finally strapped to the back of her hips in an 'X' pattern were two sheaths containing ANBU standard issue short swords with blades about the length of a persons forearm.

She looked into the newsstand and quickly spotted a discarded copy of the paper, she quickly grabbed it and looked at the front page, more accurately the date.

"Good, I made it" she muttered as she read the date.

She quickly discarded the paper and started to run down the street. After running for a few minutes she leaped up to the nearest rooftop in one bound with ease and started to make her way towards her destination.

To Be Continued in : Rokubi Family Bonds… 


End file.
